


Keep calm

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Во всём участке никто и никогда не видел спокойного Гэвина Рида.  Впрочем, если бы кто-то объявил сбор пожертвований на то, чтобы Рид стал спокойным с стопроцентным результатом на это бы скидывались всем отделом. И Фаулер бы стоял с купюрами в очереди первым.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это может стать полноценным фанфиком. А может и нет - как пойдёт.

Во всём участке никто и никогда не видел спокойного Гэвина Рида. С момента поступления из военной академии в участок Детройта тот был нервным, раздражительным, агрессивным, язвительным, саркастичным, невыносимым — каким угодно, но не спокойным, или, упаси боже, покладистым.

У окружающих его людей даже закралось сомнение в том, доступна ли вообще эта функция детективу, планомерно сводящему своими выходками весь участок, или же нужно донатить, ради её разблокировки. Впрочем, если бы кто-то объявил сбор пожертвований на то, чтобы Рид стал спокойным с стопроцентным результатом на это бы скидывались всем отделом. И Фаулер бы стоял с купюрами в очереди первым, потому что его подчинённый не просто неприятен в общении, он невыносим даже с собственным начальством, а поскольку его работа безупречна, пододвинуть его или послать на какие-то окраины просто не представлялось возможным.

По той же причине, он был часто в командировках, а за время отсутствия Рида весь отдел вздыхал с облегчением, стараясь набраться ангельского терпения до его возвращения.

Именно поэтому, когда к ним в рамках программы адаптации прислали улучшенную версию Коннора, чтобы помочь разгребать завалы по делам насилия над андроидами PK-900 для всех стало приятным удивлением, что Рид спокойным быть всё-таки может. Правда, поначалу им пришлось терпеть вдвое более яростные выкрики в сторону самообучающегося андроида, но в какой-то момент конфронтация переросла из открытой в скрытую, и, по всей видимости, приносящую обоим участником удовлетворение — детектив был так занят подлавливанием своего напарника, что окружающих попросту не успевал сводить с ума, или ему не хватало на это сил, поскольку наречённый с лёгкой руки Гэвина Диком — а для остальных, кроме самого Рида, Ричардом — андроид занимался ровно тем же.

— Как между ними искрит, — хмыкал Хэнк, глядя на то, как яростно шипит на андроида Рид, и качал головой. Коннор, впрочем, только хмурился, явно обрабатывая куда больше информации, чем показывал в открытую.

— Думаю, скоро перестанет, — через минутную заминку отвечал ему любовник, пристальней вглядываясь в то, как в очередной раз в лицо Ричарда выплёскивается обжигающий кофе, оставляя нетронутым из водоотталкивающей ткани пиджак.

Коннору видно лучше остальных, что руки у детектива — чистые. Впервые за полгода его работы в отделе, тот не подрался ни с кем до момента, пока заживут костяшки, и он себе это зафиксировал. Сбитая кожа должна заживать на человеке около полутора-двух недель, а две недели без драк для Рида невероятный срок.

Хэнк, в свою очередь, приметил, что перестало вонять дешёвыми сигаретами, которые заставляли пропахнуть не только одежду владельца, но и окружающих, а их заменило небольшое устройство, которое совсем не пахнет, а курить детектив-ушлёпок стал реже, тратя все законные перекуры на то, чтобы зубоскалить с андроидом.

Тине очевидно немного больше, чем остальным — она видит, как расстояние между работающими Ричардом и Гэвином стремительно сокращается, удивляясь тому, как вообще детектив пустил кого-то в личное пространство вне драки. И тем не менее, от её взгляда не укрывается то, что обычный обед из автомата в какой-то момент меняется разительно — приготовленный стейк с необычным набором специй, мягкие булочки или отбивная с гарниром отнюдь не то, чем обычно себя баловал детектив на работе. Готовить он умеет, это ей известно, ведь временами они перебрасываются парой слов о необычных рецептах, но он никогда не готовит для себя, как и все холостяки, которых она знает.

Предсказанное затишье выходит и правда недолгим, и именно капитану Фаулеру стал очевиден перелом в отношениях между детективом и его напарником-андроидом.

— Вы отправитесь в клуб на Северо-Западе, чтобы расследовать дело об убийстве пары андроидов-геев. Рид, насколько я знаю ты родом оттуда, так что… — договорить он не успевает, когда детектив привычно взрывается:

— Нихрена! В жизни я туда не вернусь!

Стоящий смирно, словно оловянный солдатик за спиной человека Ричард, делает всего один шаг вперёд, и чуть наклоняется к Гэвину, шепча ему что-то неслышное. Он шепчет недолго, но странно то, что его губы почти касаются ушной раковины, а детектив даже не думает протестовать или уклоняться, разражаясь проклятиями и прозвищами.

Шепчет что-то такое, отчего лицо Рида постепенно наливается цветом, включая его уши, и он замирает, словно кролик, увидевший удава, и сглатывает, быстро скользнув языком по губам.

Выражения лица Ричарда Фаулер не видит, но зато он видит недоверчивый, рассеянный взгляд скользнувший по боку андроида, явно задерживаясь на обтянутой форменными брюками заднице, посланный Гэвином RK-900, и впервые в жизни становится свидетелем того, как вечно недовольное, неистовое, раздражённое выражение лица детектива становится философски-спокойным, и даже, немного, мечтательным, если это слово применимо к Гэвину Риду.

— Окей, ладно, я сделаю это, почему бы и нет…

Капитан не верит своим ушам. Он не может поверить в то, что один долбанный андроид смог решить вечную проблему целого участка в лице несностного детектива Рида, и, когда они уже идут на выход, прихватив планшет с делом, он выдыхает, не удержавшись:

— Господи, да где же ты раньше-то был…

Замеревший в дверях RK-900 делает немыслимое — он поворачивается лицом к Фаулеру, и усмехнувшись, прижимает палец к губам, прежде, чем выйти.

Намёк капитану понятен, и он, чёрт побери, будет держать рот на замке, если этот андроид и дальше сможет урезонивать Рида, то молчать будет весь отдел. 

По его личному распоряжению.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда они выходят из кабинета Фаулера, Гэвин думает только об одном, и совсем не о расчленёнке пары гейских андроидов, над которыми поработал какой-то ублюдок. Все его мысли крутятся только вокруг одного — или Дик научился шутить с непроницаемым хлебальником, и тогда его надо срочно научить, что так шутить нельзя, или же он и правда страстно хочет увидеть неблагополучный район, где он вырос, чтобы отметить новое место яростным сексом.

Гэвин знает, что, несмотря на запрет, напарник его анализирует. Нельзя сказать, что он смирился, но в конце концов, это перестало иметь приоритетное значение после уточняющего вопроса со стороны девианта меньше месяца назад, когда он снова разошёлся из-за того, что всей шкурой почувствовал сканирующий взгляд Дика:

— А разве люди не хотят знать всё о тех, кто им нравится?

Тогда Гэвин сморгнул и даже умолк на секунду от удивления, чтобы уже в следующую взять себя в руки и фыркнуть.

— Вот именно, что нравится. Или когда они хотят причинить кому-то вред. Так что завязывай, пока я тебя не раскрутил и не сдал на металлолом!

— Я не хочу причинить вам вред, — чуть пожал плечами Дик, заставляя Гэвина снова упорно обдумывать его слова. — Я просто хочу знать о вас всё. Но если вас нервирует то, что я вас анализирую, то я могу задавать соответствующие вопросы.

От мысли о том, что эта консервная банка будет таскаться за ним расспрашивая о пристрастиях, Гэвину поплохело и он скривился так, словно на язык попало горькое.

— В жопу твои вопросы, — фыркнул он, поёжившись и доставая сигарету, — но если ты смотришь на меня дольше двух «Миссиссипи», это заебывает. Ты словно грёбанный сталкер, а я и без того живу в ужастике с восстанием машин.

Дик кивнул ему, и с тех пор стало сильно легче, ведь пристальный взгляд перестал быть таким назойливым, а к тому, что его изучают не для того, чтобы потом кто-нибудь нашёл в тёмном переулке его остывающий труп, Гэвин даже как-то привык.

Он и подумать не мог, что однажды всё кончится тем, что напарник превратиться в любовника, который, изучив предложенный материал, без труда умеет найти консенсус между желаниями окружающих и вспыльчивостью Гэвина.

Вот, например, как сегодня.

— Возьмём в участке служебку, — бросает Гэвин, когда они подходят к столу, и он принимается листать дело.

— Нам лучше выдвинуться на место как можно быстрее, — отрывисто замечает Дик, явно прокручивая материалы у себя в голове.

— Тоже мне, открыватель Америки, — фыркает он, нахмурившись и пристально глядя на адрес. — И, похоже, насчёт служебки я поторопился. Поедем на моём.

«Моим» он называет служебный байк, исключительно на котором Гэвин рассекал до того, как к нему приставили андроида, и который и стал отправной точкой в их отношениях как напарников. В голове всегда при упоминании о чёрном тяжёлом байке вспыхивает то, как его ставят перед фактом, что теперь у него на одну головную боль больше.

— И за каким хером бы не сдался этот пластиковый хуй? — кривится Гэвин, специально не глядя на спокойно стоящего неподалёку механического истукана и слушающего весь разговор между ним и капитаном.

— Нравится тебе или нет, Рид, но этот, как ты выразился, пластиковый хуй — твой напарник, — резко отвечает Фаулер, — а это значит, именно он будет прикрывать тебе спину на задании. Или ты ему.

— Хера с два! — взрывается мгновенно Гэвин. — У этих дерьмоидов все части заменимы, а я не казённый, знаете ли!

— Ты будешь, — резко замечает капитан, хмурясь. Гэвин знает этот взгляд, но сдаваться он не собирается, хотя это облегчило бы жизнь всем. Всем, кроме, блять, его самого, — только у тебя нет напарника, а он тебе положен, так что бери и не бузи. Или возвращай мотоцикл, потому что ты знаешь — средство передвижение полагается только для детективов с напарниками.

— Дай мне в напарники Стивенсона! — кричит он, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка протестует перед расставанием с самым любимым транспортным средством, его «джет» самый продвинутый в своей линейке и ещё ни разу не подводил, и теперь его отберут просто потому, что он не хочет иметь дело с этим игрушечным человеком?!

— Стивенсона застрелили три месяца назад, — закипает Фаулер. — Не хочешь работать с андроидом, возвращай ключи и ходи на задания пешком!

«Сука», — думает Гэвин, скрипя зубами. Мотоцикл он любит, любит больше, чем всех грёбанных людей в этом участке, и дорожит им больше, и каждая сволочь об этом знает. Конечно, знает и Фаулер, но чтобы так шантажировать.

— Блять, ладно. Надеюсь, инвентаризацию этой хлеборезке проводить не надо? Отчитываться по его повреждениям?

— Я и сам в состоянии составить отчёты по своему состоянию, детектив, — впервые за диалог замечает RK-900, как гласит надпись на его пиджаке, и Гэвин ухмыляется. Недолго тот продержится у него в напарниках, раз андроид не его подотчётный.

Ох, как не долго.

Сейчас даже смешно вспоминать, как он был неправ, полагая, что сможет отделаться от напарника за пару-тройку недель или месяцев, если не повезёт. И стрёмно думать о том, как бы он среагировал тогда, скажи ему кто-нибудь, что этот игрушечный детектив прочно укрепится в его жизни, постепенно приводя её в порядок.

— С вами на мотоцикле могут ездить только самоубийцы, — спокойно отвечает андроид, поджимая губы самую малость, но Гэвин видит всё.

— Ну у тебя-то с этим точно проблем никаких быть не должно, — подкалывает его детектив.

— Андроиды не склонны к саморазрушению, — флегматично замечает андроид, и Гэвин весело скалится.

— Тебе напомнить, что ты живёшь со мной?

— Я не забываю об этом, — вежливость Дика, которая раньше сводила с ума, теперь воспринимается как неумелый флирт, а не как издёвка, что сильно примиряет с тем фактом, что нормальных эмоций добиться от напарника невозможно.

— Чёртовы памятливые хлеборезки, — ухмыляется он, и в ответ получает такое же спокойное от андроида.

— Я напомню об этом в тот раз, когда ты снова забудешь список покупок дома.

— Сучонок, — вздыхает Гэвин, натягивая куртку.

Этот случай со списком покупок ему напоминают каждый раз, когда речь заходит о несовершенстве человеческой памяти. И надо-то было всего раз забыть заботливо составленный им же самим список на первых порах после того, как напарник начал жить у него, чтобы ему напоминали об этом каждый долбанный раз. Впрочем, это даже забавно.

— А почему вы так против возвращения в родной район? — интересуется Дик.

Хотя «интересуется» он только для Гэвина, особенно чутко различающего оттенки интонаций в спокойном голосе — для остальных он просто говорит так, словно экспрессию в него вложить забыли вместе с лицевой мимикой, но съездить до Эла и заставить его проверить напарника вечно не хватает времени — на это потребуется целый выходной, а зная то, как редко он видятся, то и все два, чтобы потом отлежаться после бурного возлияния.

— Люди не любят возвращаться туда, где им было плохо, — пожимает плечами Гэвин, доставая пачку стиков для электронного устройства и закуривая на выходе из участка.

— Это же детские годы, — чуть хмурится Дик. — Детские годы самые важные…

— О, господи, завали, — морщится Гэвин, затягиваясь. — К херам это дерьмо, просто не хочу получить ножевое.

— Я не допущу вашего ранения, детектив, — спокойно говорит андроид, и Гэвин вздыхает, осматриваясь.

На парковке пусто, и это отлично, потому что когда Дик становится заботливым, Гэв чувствует, как его крыша чуть-чуть подтекает. Настолько, что он коротко прижимается прокуренными губами к синтетическим, чувствуя, как Ричард отвечает ему осторожно, и прикосновение сменяется улыбкой — пожалуй, единственной, нормально доступной или демонстрируемой Диком эмоцией.

Гэвин любуется ею украдкой, быстро отводя взгляд, словно вор, который не хочет отметить то, как ему нравится драгоценность, которую он собирается забрать без спроса и тайком, чтобы её не спрятали. Он снова прижимает к губам фильтр и делает глубокий вдох прежде, чем выкинуть опустевший стик в мусорку.

— Ладно, погнали, посмотрим, кого там опять порезали на колбасу, — хмыкает он снимая «джета» с сигнализации.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
